<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always better when jealous by Sipsthytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457850">Always better when jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea'>Sipsthytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best bois Billy and Steve [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Has a Big Dick, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, LMAO, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Spanking, This is for you thirsty hoes, Top Billy Hargrove, steve harrington is a brat, you can’t convince me other wise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You forgot to count, Steven,” Billy purred behind him, hands lightly threading the meat of his ass, taking each globe in his hand before spreading them. He let his thumb drag across Steve’s exposed hole, relishing in the way it twitched, slick gushing from in.</p><p>“A-Ah! S-Seven,” He moaned out, pressing his cheek into the pillows beneath him, lips parted, whorish sounds slipping from him.</p><p>Or</p><p>A continuation of my story Yes, Alpha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best bois Billy and Steve [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always better when jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a continuation of Yes, Alpha. A lot of you guys wanted this, so here it is. It isn’t very long, sorry, and it’s not very good, but it’s something.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!! </p><p>(p.s. l recommend listening to Or Nah by Somo or Champagne and Sunshine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crack sounded throughout the room, Steve lunged forward, knocking him down to his elbows. He groaned out, thrusting his hips back out, lips biting into his lips, the sweet smell of omega slick filled the apartment.</p><p>“You forgot to count, Steven,” Billy purred behind him, hands lightly threading the meat of his ass, taking each globe in his hand before spreading them. He let his thumb drag across Steve’s exposed hole, relishing in the way it twitched, slick gushing from in.</p><p>“A-Ah! S-Seven,” He moaned out, pressing his cheek into the pillows beneath him, lips parted, whorish sounds slipping from him.</p><p>Billy smirked and brought the crop down again, this time, on the omegas opening, “Naughty omegas get punished,” he said, slipping the tip of his thumb.</p><p>Beneath him, Steve screamed out, “FUCK!” He rocked forward, chest colliding with the bed, legs quivering, thighs straining. His fingers scrambled for purchase, gripping the bedsheets, knuckles whitening.</p><p>“You’ve been a very bad omega. Flirting with other alphas, what? Am I not enough to satisfy you?” His question was punctuated with another strike of the crop. Hands gently rubbing over the abused skin, a growl building in his throat as he felt the skin. Hot and flushed, blushing almost as much as Steve.</p><p>Heady omega pheromones surrounded him, and he almost thrust forward, but no, Steve had to be punished.</p><p>Steve shook his head frantically, “A-Alpha,” he moaned out, jutting his hips out, presenting himself. He snuck a look behind him, bambi eyes wide and pleading, “P-Please, Alpha.”</p><p>Billy snaked a hand down Steve’s back, threading his fingers through those brown locks and yanking him backward, forcing him to straighten his body, “You little slut, wanna be filled? Pumped full of my seed and pregnant with my pups,” Billy growled in his ear, hot breath fanning against his cheek. A deep chuckle left his lips, “I’m going to make you forget about those alphas in the club.”</p><p>He pushed Steve back on his hands and knees, running his hand down to his hole, a finger prodding at his entrance. The slick quickly coated his fingers, the sweet substance dripped down his palm.</p><p>“Maybe I should just use you,” he hummed, easing a finger into the omega, “Maybe I should go out and parade you while you sit on my cock. Cause that’s all your good for, right, princess? You’re only my cockwarmer. My bitch to fuck whenever I want.”</p><p>Steve nodded frantically, moans leaving his lips, more slick gushing out at his alpha’s words, he wanted that. He wanted that so bad, the thought of sitting on Billy’s knot all day had his toes curling.</p><p>“Bi-Billy…alpha, please…” he huffed out, thrusting his ass out, hands reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, “T-take me.”</p><p>Billy growled, surging forward, capturing Steve in a heated kiss despite the awkward position. With one hand he lined himself up, carefully pushing himself into that tight heat. Steve’s wall consumed him, sucking him deeper, clutching around him like a vice grip.</p><p>His body tensed before his arms gave out, “I-I’m so f-full, alpha,” he reached upwards, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck, “You fill me up so well.”</p><p>Short, tentative thrusts became erratic and rushed, snapping his hips and cashing the way those velvet walls contracted around him. Steve threw his head back, exposing his elegant neck, glad spilling inviting pheromones.</p><p>Billy snarled in his ear, he caught the faintest whiff of a strange alpha, “You’re mine,” he growled, hands gripping Steve’s hips, pulling them close. The sound of their skin and squelches filled the air, however, they were topped by Steve’s whorish moans. Voice rising in volume as Billy’s hips continued to thrust in and out of his stretched hole.</p><p>“You’re mine, omega, only mine. This hole,” he snapped his hips forwards, setting a punishing pace, “Is mine. I get to fuck it and use it whenever I please – fuck - and I will be the one to fill it with pups. You’ll carry my children,” he growled.</p><p>Steve whined high in his throat, “Y-Yes! G-God! P-Pl-Please…. ngh- B-Billy, please,” his blunt fingernails dig into his alphas neck, “F-Fuck…ALPHA!” He screamed, hole clenching around him, toes curling. The tight coil in his stomach was beginning to unwind, his weeping cock begged for release.</p><p>“B-Billy…” He groaned, hips meeting Billy’s, “P-Please…Ah! AH! I-I’m s-so close…”</p><p>The blonde lurched him forward, knocking him to his elbows once more, grip tightening on his hips, “You’re gonna cum? Fuck…Gonna cum on your alphas cock like a good little whore,” he moaned out, sweat trickling down his back.</p><p>“Gonna cum?” Steve nodded feverishly, body tensing, “Gonna cum on your alpha’s cock?”</p><p>A high-pitched whine was his answer, Steve scrambling for the sheets, pressing his face into the mattress, “Y-Yes! P-Please!”</p><p>A smirk pulled at Billy’s lips, “Who owns you? Who do you belong to?”</p><p>Steve moaned, tightening around Billy, feeling the base of his cock begin to swell, “Y-YOU! AH! I- I belong t-to you, Billy!”</p><p>A deep growl left his lips, “That’s right, you belong to me.”</p><p>A hand reached around, gripping the omegas weeping cock, hand moving gin time with his erratic thrusts, “Cum for me, omega,” he commanded.</p><p>Steve bowed upwards, eyes rolling back, tightening around the alpha, a high-pitched scream leaving his lips, “ALPHA!”</p><p>Steve shook as his orgasm rocked through him, going plaint as Billy continued to thrust in and out of his abused hole. Sticky cum shot against his abdomen, he groaned out weakly.</p><p>“Fuck! Such a good omega, my good omega,” He moaned out. He reached out, pulling the omega upwards once more, leaning in to crash their lips together. Swallowing every sound that Steve made, over sensitivity bringing tears to his eyes.</p><p>“Bi-Billy,” he moaned against his lips, “F-Fill me up.”</p><p>The alpha growled, hips speeding up, chasing his oncoming orgasm, knot swelling.</p><p>“Give me pups,” Steve whispered, wide eyes pleading the alpha behind him, “Let every-ah- everyone know that- that I’m yours. Claim me.”</p><p>Billy’s knot caught on Steve’s rim and Steve moaned again. Behind him, Billy howled, locking himself in place, mind going blank as he came. Shooting ropes of sticky cum into his omegas hole, inner alpha preening at the thought of seeing him pregnant with pups.</p><p>He collapsed against Steve, harsh pants leaving his lips. Steve groaned as the knot within him shifted.</p><p>“You,” Billy panted, “Are a brat.”</p><p>Steve giggled, basking in the afterglow, “I know,” he pressed a sweet kiss to Billy’s lips.</p><p>Billy rolled his eyes and let his head fall to his omegas scent gland, drinking up the comforting scent there, “You know, you could just ask for me to fuck you.”</p><p>“It’s always better when jealous,” Steve quipped, eyes filled with mischief and still slightly hazed over.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! </p><p>I am in need of a beta reader, so, if you’re interested or know someone who is. Please comment down below💕</p><p>Thank you and be afraid to leave me a comment about your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.</p><p> </p><p>P.S I was thinking of having some Steve/Billy fluff. What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>